Talk:An Excessive Baker's Dozen
Lv.21~40: 30000 XP *Lv.101~120: 160000 XP --Lirielle 17:36, 9 April 2009 (UTC) XP after April 14 update * 120: 725000 XP * 160: 1,000,0000(?) XP --Lirielle 11:44, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Amounts might be wrong again I finished this quest as level 15, and I got 72000 exp. ---Goenitz- (talk) 05:07, 20 May 2009 (UTC) repeating is this quest repeatable?Rycknouk-the-hyrkul-sram (talk) 13:56, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes it is.--Lirielle (talk) 13:29, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::how often? Rycknouk-the-hyrkul-sram (talk) 13:56, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::Indefinitely. --Lirielle (talk) 15:10, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::I believe what he meant was how often, the answer to which is once every 24 hours. Beet of Doom (talk) 01:37, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Name The name of this quest is way out of date, it is now named "A bigger baker's dozen" Also, the masquerader class doople needs adding to the list. (talk) 21:54, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Reward I often do this quest for exp but one day I glanced at the "rewards" panel in the quest book and it said the reward was a Gifdoploon, can someone explain what this means and possible add it to the page? (talk) 21:57, February 15, 2011 (UTC) 5 Gifdoploons can be traded for 1 Doploon of each class temple, or 10 Doploons of the Class temple you are at. Irish-Wristwatch (talk) 03:54, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Name The quest name is now "An Excessive Baker's Dozen". May I suggest to change the name page and make "A bigger baker's dozen" redirect to here? :Done. Thanks for mentioning it. Galrauch (talk) 20:19, November 29, 2012 (UTC) A Smooth Journey I'm sure the experienced players already figured this out, but for those who's new to this, I just want to recommend a certain route throughout Amakana where you can tackle every temple without having to go out of your way. However, you will need an alignment to use the Imp Carrier. I start with the Rogue temple. From there, I use a Feca Elixir to teleport to the Feca temple. Otherwise, it's a long walk. It's up to you. From this point on, I walk everywhere because the temples on the way aren't so far off. You can use elixirs if you are an alchemist with plenty of resources or can afford 10x-100x of each class elixir. Anyway, from Feca temple, I head for the temples in that specific order below: Foggernaut Submarine Osamoda Eniripsa Pandawa Ecaflip After Ecaflip, I head for the Masqueraider and from there, cut through the mountain to get to the Sacrier temple. After Sacrier: Enutrof Sram Cra Iop Xelor At this point, if you do have an alignment that's the same as the Imp Village, you can head up to the Imp Village and go to the Bwork Village. The final temple, Sadida, is just one square down. If you don't have the same alignment or don't even have the alignment at all, you can always use a Sadida Elixir. LottaBootes, December 6, 2012 (UTC)